


Caleb (OC) X Byleth supports (C to S)

by BigBossMan538



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossMan538/pseuds/BigBossMan538
Summary: I made my own FE3H OC named Caleb. I thought I'd make some hypothetical support conversations between him and Byleth (regardless of their gender, though I used Bylass here). Here's a link to a post about my OC if you'd like to learn more: https://www.reddit.com/r/FireEmblemThreeHouses/comments/i9z409/my_fe3h_oc_commission_was_done_by_onikagura_on/ Enjoy!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Original Male Character(s)





	Caleb (OC) X Byleth supports (C to S)

C Support  
Caleb was sitting in the now empty Golden Deer classroom, a quill pen in hand, and a worn book open. He was diligently scribbling notes, planning out his week.  
“Let’s see… We have lance drills at 2 PM, I’ll be working with Marianne at the stables at 5 PM…” Caleb was as focused as a cat stalking an unwary bird. He sighed, “I sure do have a lot on my plate this week. Was it really a good idea for me to agree to so many activities? Not much room to do my nightly reading.” Caleb was so intensely focused on his writing that he didn’t notice Byleth enter the room.  
“What’re you doing in here?” Byleth piped up causing Caleb to jump in his seat. “Professor! Hi!” Caleb replied nervously. “Do you need something from me?”  
“No. I was at the dining hall and didn’t see you with the other students,” Byleth answered.   
“Oh, I just needed somewhere more peaceful than the dining hall to make my schedule for the week,” Caleb answered. Byleth picked up Caleb’s schedule and looked it up and down, much to Caleb’s objection. On every day, nearly every hour, Caleb had some sort of activity listed. From drills to group tasks, studying to kitchen duty. There were hardly any breaks in between. “You’re certainly busy.”  
“I know, I gotta take on as much as I can so that I can in order to keep up with everyone else,” Caleb scratched his face nervously. “I-it’s still a work in progress!” Byleth nodded affirmatively.   
“Where’re your food breaks? Aren’t you hungry?” Byleth finally added. At that instant, Caleb felt his stomach growl making a very audible noise.   
“Yeah… I suppose I am,” Caleb chuckled. “I only snacked on some fruit this morning before class.”   
“You should really allow some time for yourself some time to eat more substantially,” Byleth gently suggested. “When we’re in combat, I’m depending on you and the others to have enough energy to fight.” Caleb knew that she was right. Even though he takes pride in making a thorough schedule, he admittedly wasn’t good at pacing himself. “And another thing; add some breaks into your schedule. You’ll wear yourself to the bone if you keep this up.” Caleb felt a shiver run down his spine. He recalled a day where he was so exhausted from the prior day, that he slept through the lance drills scheduled that day. Byleth was none too pleased about that when Caleb came by her office that day to apologize. Even with her blank, soul-piercing stare, Caleb could tell Byleth wasn’t happy.  
“Yes, Professor,” Caleb nodded feeling his face flush slightly as he gathered his belongings. Byleth turned to leave before Caleb continued. “Thanks for looking out for me, Professor. Before coming to the Monastery, I don’t recall anyone besides my mother caring so much about me. But you and my fellow classmates make me feel like I matter, like I’ve been welcomed with open arms.”   
“I’m glad,” Byleth nodded turning towards her student. “I’m happy to help you any way I can.” Caleb rubbed the back of his head shyly. Byleth’s tone betrayed her blank stare. Our Professor is an interesting character, that’s for sure, he thought. It’s like she’s searching my soul, judging me, but it doesn’t come off negatively. Caleb threw his book bag around his shoulder and walked up to Byleth.  
“Wanna go to the dining hall and get something to eat?” Caleb inquired. “Hopefully Raphael didn’t clear all the food out. I’d love to talk to you some more, too!” Byleth considered for a moment before answering.  
“I’d like that,” Caleb swore that he detected a small smile on her lips.

B Support  
It was another late study night for Caleb spent in the Monastery Library. All the other students have long since ceased their studies, and returned to their dorms getting ready for bed. Even Tomas, the old, friendly librarian, was surly asleep by now.  
But Caleb couldn’t sleep; He was still cramming for the test tomorrow morning. I can’t fail her, Caleb’s mind began to race. I promised mother that I wouldn’t fail her. Caleb’s heart began to quicken its pace, anxiety and fear taking over. What if I fail?? Then that means I’ll be expelled from the Monastery. And mother and I will-   
“Hey!” a voice spoke up quietly causing Caleb to wheel around to his left knocking over his ink bottle in the process. There, standing in the dim candlelight was Byleth, a curious look on her face.   
“Professor!!” Caleb exclaimed alarmed. “Oh no, my ink!” Caleb stopped himself from shouting worried that others could be nearby. “i’m so sorry-“ Byleth held up her hand.  
“It’s okay, use this,” Byleth handed Caleb a small white handkerchief. Grateful, Caleb immediately sponged up the ink spilling out onto the table. “And I thought that Bernadetta was jumpy,” Byleth teased.  
“Bernadetta? Oh that girl from the Black Eagles who stays in her room all day,” Caleb recalled. “Sorry, when I’m focused on a task, sudden interruptions make me jump out of my skin.” Byleth smiled.  
“I understand. No need for apologies,” Byleth said shaking her head. “Perhaps I should find a better way to get your attention that won’t startle you.” Byleth gestured for Caleb to follow her outside. “Why are you up at this hour? I don’t think you’re going to be fully rested for the test tomorrow.” Caleb hung his head ashamed.  
“I know, Professor,” Caleb answered. “I’ve gotten better at my time management but…sometimes assignments still sneak up on me. I don’t feel prepared much at all.”  
“I’ve noticed your improvement,” Byleth praised. “Your grades have taken a turn for the better overall.” Caleb raised his head, a sense of pride filling him. “But, you need to keep working on your management skills. I think that’s what’s holding you back from achieving your full potential.”   
“I understand,” Caleb felt his shame return. “I wonder what my mother would think about me now…” Byleth cocked her head. “Oh, I guess I’ve never told you about her. Can we sit for a moment?” Byleth nodded, the two then sat on a bench near the classrooms. “Y’see, my mother and I live alone in a poor district of the Leicester Alliance territory. We moved there with my late father when a famine struck our farmland.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking; what happened to your father?” Byleth asked. Caleb closed his eyes, and breathed deeply before speaking.  
“In order to support us financially, he joined the Leicester Alliance army when I was 6 years old,” Caleb spoke up. “I rarely got to see him except for holidays. He always sent us the money he’d make from his service.” Caleb smiled recollecting the wealth of positive memories flooding back. “He even sent me exotic gifts like coins, toys, and books. He helped me get into reading, wanting me to be as educated as possible.” Then, Caleb frowned, and adjusted his scarf even though it didn’t need it. “However, when I was 8, my mother and I learned that he died in combat.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Byleth said sympathetically. “He sounded like a wonderful man.”  
“He was,” Caleb responded forlorn. “His death really dealt a blow to us; not just financially, but also personally. Mother was never the same. She’s so…sad now. And now, as the only male in the household, I had to take up any job that I could just so that we could survive.”  
“Does your mother support you at all?” Byleth enquired with a more serious expression. She’s talked with the other students at the Monastery and parents who were abusive, or placed much pressure on their children were all too common; Bernadetta, Sylvain, Lorenz, just to name a few.  
“Yes, but because she’s gotten older, and her health began to deteriorate, there’s all the more pressure on me to provide for us,” Caleb said as he could feel his eyes becoming cloudy. “When I heard of the Officer’s Academy, mom felt like this was the perfect opportunity for me to get my foot in the door. Perhaps meet someone who I could marry, in order to get us financial stability.”   
“I understand her concerns and your situation, but this seems like an unreasonable amount of pressure to place on someone who’s without a father,” Byleth frowned. Caleb began to feel hot tears fall from his face.  
“I know!” He croaked. “It’s not fair, Professor! Why is it that such responsibility has to fall on my shoulders?! You’ve any idea the hell I had to go through in that dump of a home? Fighting off robbers, being treated like I’m subhuman, and being told that I’ll always live like the stray dogs on the street?” Caleb began to sob, covering his face. Byleth wrapped her arm around Caleb’s shoulders comfortingly in a half hug.  
“I know that my words can’t make the years of pain and uncertainty go away,” Byleth said calmingly. “But remember this, I’m always here if you need someone to talk to. You’re a strong person, Caleb.” Caleb looked at his professor drying his eyes. “You’re very responsible, smart, and kind. I’ll help you with your mother, if you want. I’m sure the rest of class will also be willing to help you, too.”  
“Yeah…The others are pretty nice after getting to know them,” Caleb sniffled. “I admit; I’m glad that I came to Garreg Mach. I’ve made some great friends with the other students, and you. You all helped me grow personally, I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Caleb immediately wrapped his arms around Byleth. Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise at this level of affection from the young man. Caleb opened his eyes equally as surprised at his actions, his face felt like he’d been sunburned. “I-I’m sorry, Professor! I don’t know what came over me!” Caleb shouted pulling away. Byleth smiled.  
“I don’t mind at all,” Byleth commented. “I’m glad that you find talking to me helpful.” Caleb relaxed and reclined. “Hey, it’s getting late. Let’s get to bed, okay?” Caleb nodded affirming the sentiment.

A Support  
Caleb was standing in the cathedral hall, aimlessly staring at the stained glass windows. It was evening, a golden light seeping through the windows, a crisp coolness seeping in. Everyone else has long since left the cathedral. All was quiet save for the chirping of birds.  
“So much has changed in the last five years,” Caleb reminisced. The sound of footsteps permeated the silence. “Hello, Byleth.”   
“Well, looks like you got better at hearing people coming,” Byleth teased. Caleb chuckled.   
“When much of your life is spent on the battlefield, you learn to develop spatial awareness,” Caleb replied somewhat darkly.   
“What’re you doing here?” Byleth asked brushing off Caleb’s comment.   
“Just reminiscing the past,” Caleb answered. “Back when I was a student and you were my professor, I was a poor, disorganized, shy boy. You’re tutoring helped to put me on the right track towards becoming better. I feel like I’m now all the better for it. You were tough and demanding, but helpful and caring.”  
“I definitely noticed that you’ve grown in my absence,” Byleth commended. “I’m proud of you, Caleb.”   
“Thank you,” Caleb smiled. Then, Caleb frowned. “Now, with being caught up in the war between the Church and the other territories, I can’t help but feel like I’ve also changed for the worse.”  
“What do you mean?” Byleth asked.   
“I feel like my heart has hardened. I now don’t flinch at committing violence and spilling blood. I distinctly remember when I first took someone’s life,” Caleb’s head hung. “It was so…frightening to me.”   
Five years earlier…  
During the battle with a rampaging Lord Lonato, Caleb was jogging across the barren field looking for the rest of the class. He dared not raise his voice as to be detected by the enemy. I can’t see a thing through this mist! Caleb thought panicking. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an enemy soldier charged sword raised above his head ready to strike Caleb down. “DIE, CHURCH DOG!!” He screamed. Caleb narrowly avoided having his torso cut open by the blade, though his shirt was torn, the blade inches from his flesh. Like an a cornered animal, Caleb fought back swinging his sword recklessly until the blade sliced the man’s throat. A stream of blood covered Caleb’s shirt, small drops on his face. The man clutched his neck as he gasped for air blood bubbling in his throat. The man fell, dead.  
Caleb couldn’t help but stand there, mortified by his action. “I-I killed someone,” Caleb’s knees buckled as he fell, his hands flat onto the moist earth. Caleb looked at the dead body in front of him. He could feel tears starting to form. Was this man a father, a son, a friend of someone? “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!”   
Present…  
“And there were only more times like that to come…” Caleb shook his head solemnly. “So much bloodshed, so many lives lost. I fear that I’m becoming desensitized to it all.” “I’m sure that the others feel the same way as you do,” Byleth consoled putting her hand on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb placed his hand over Byleth’s.   
“Yeah, ever since the war began everyone has been feeling glum and on edge,” Caleb acknowledged. “But with you having returned from your…sleep, the situation doesn’t feel so hopeless anymore. For me especially.” Caleb took Byleth’s hand in his, he felt a shiver surge through his body as his face felt hot again. Byleth too felt strange, a warmth in her chest. “If you didn’t take me under your wing, I don’t know what would’ve happened to me. I could be dead by now.” Caleb shook his head. “No! Best not to think about that sort of thing!” “Caleb…” Byleth replied feeling a loss for words.  
“Everyone has here has their reasons to keep fighting,” Caleb finally spoke up. “I can name two: For my friends, and for my mother.” Byleth perked up hearing this. “How is your mother? Is she okay?” She asked. Caleb sighed.  
“Somehow, yes. Even as her health began to diminish, she’s still fighting,” Caleb responded. “I was given permission by Seteth to let her stay within the safety of the Monastery. I’ve been tending to her every day, feeding her, reading to her, telling her about you…” Caleb blushed. “She’d really like to meet you when you’re free.”   
“I’d love to, as well,” Byleth smiled. “Did you talk to her about what you’ve been going through all these years.”   
“Yes, I think we’ve made great progress in achieving closure on that topic,” Caleb grinned. “She told me how proud she was of me for continuing to fight even in these bleak times.” Caleb wiped his eyes. “It…means the world to me to hear her say that.” Caleb o]gestured to Byleth for a hug which Byleth happily reciprocated. “Thank you, Byleth. For everything.”

S Support  
It’s been a year since the final battle with the revived Liberation King, Nemesis, and his ultimate defeat at the hands of Byleth and the Golden Deer House. But even with such a tremendous threat vanquished, there was still work to be done in maintaining the peace between all the Fodlan territories. Byleth had to take up more duties working alongside Claude and Seteth with Byleth now serving as the Archbishop. Caleb volunteered to travel across the war torn cities to help rebuild alongside Mercedes and Ashe, former Blue Lion students. Some places were more welcoming than others, though soldiers always accompanied the trio for protection. Caleb then took on more physically laborious asks around the Monastery such as gardening, repairing broken walls from past attacks, and stable work. His goal was to get a job as an instructor at the Monastery. Not only to pass on his knowledge to the new generation that would eventually call this place home, but to stay close to and in touch with Byleth.  
It was challenging work for everyone involved. Regardless, Caleb and Byleth still made tie for each other whenever possible. They were always willing to hear about the other’s day as stressful as they can be. Caleb would brew some tea for Byleth and deliver it to her personally. Overtime, the two realized the true feelings that they felt for each other; Love.  
On this day, Byleth requested Caleb to come meet her at the Goddess Tower later that evening, where they met by happenstance five years ago during the Millennium Festival. Caleb felt that this was his golden opportunity to ask Byleth for her hand in marriage.   
As Caleb neared the top of the tower, he paused and pulled out the silver, jeweled ring in his pocket and stared at it. Come on, you can do it, Caleb he thought nervously. It’s a simple question; “Byleth, would you marry me?” Caleb exhaled and reached the top putting the ring back in his pocket. He looked around and saw Byleth near the ledge looking out towards the forested horizon. She was wearing a pure white summer dress with matching heels.  
“Good evening, my love,” Caleb said smoothly. Byleth turned her head, smiled, and wrapped her arms around Caleb’s shoulders. They kissed each other passionately.   
“Good evening,” she replied romantically. She flirtatiously felt Caleb’s biceps. “You’ve been hitting the weights, haven’t you?”   
“Raphael’s regimen has been working out for me, yeah,” Caleb answered bashfully. “I don’t want to get too big but I need to keep my strength up for all my tasks. Not gonna lie, I feel really exhausted…” Byleth ushered Caleb towards a nearby bench. “So, how’ve you been doing, By?”   
“Okay, tensions over trade between Faerghus and the Empire,” Byleth sighed in frustration. “Honestly, Dimitri and Edelgard really need to stop going for each other’s throats. They fight almost like married couple.” “Hehe, yeah, a married couple,” Caleb chuckled at the irony.   
“I sometimes feel so much pressure from being the Archbishop,” Byleth said as more seriously. “If I do or say the wrong thing, another war could erupt! Then, more people would suffer. More families and friends would be torn apart!” Caleb was surprised at Byleth’s composure being broken like this. Usually, she was always cool and collected, always having an answer for any situation. The woman whose supported him all these years was now in need of support herself.  
“By, don’t worry,” he said rubbing Byleth’s shoulders tenderly. “I can’t imagine what it’s like being in your situation. But you have everyone behind you. Claude, Seteth, the others, and me. You might make mistakes but it’s not the end of the world.”   
“Thank you, my love,” Byleth said nuzzling Caleb. “You’re so good to me.”  
“It’s the least I could do given how you’ve helped me,” Caleb retorted. “Say By, what’re you hoping to accomplish in the future aside from being Archbishop?”   
“I feel that I’m ready to experience something new,” Byleth answered. “See new places, meet new people, and see more of what life has to offer.” Byleth turned her head towards Caleb. “Maybe even settle down.” Caleb gulped as his eyes widened. Is she going to-?! “What about you?”  
“Oh, I-I spoke with Seteth about becoming a professor here at the Monastery and it’s looking increasingly likely to happen,” Caleb spoke up.  
“Congratulations. In that case, I’d like to give you a commemorative gift,” Byleth reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a purple sun-like symbol in the middle. “I’d like to marry you.” Caleb’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “I was gonna ask you the same thing!” Caleb pulled out his jeweled ring catching Byleth by surprise. “I love you so much, By! I cannot imagine sharing my life with anyone else!” Caleb’s heart was racing and his face burned red. “I promise to be the best husband that I can be. Even the best father that I can be!”   
Byleth then threw her arms around Caleb so that he was flat on his back. She kissed his lips more passionately than they’ve ever kissed before. Caleb moaned in relief and pleasure as his body released his tension. He placed his hands on Byleth’s hips.  
“Hey, don’t get any ideas!” Byleth teased as she parted from Caleb’s lips. “Once we’re married, then I’ll be all yours!”  
“Awww, and that moment was just getting good!” Caleb said pretending to sound disappointed. “So, what do you say about having children?”  
“Yes, I’d love to raise a family with you,” Byleth said putting her head to Caleb’s chest. “I’d like to, for now, have both a son and a daughter with you.”  
“That sounds perfect to me,” Caleb said closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever.


End file.
